His Last Chance
by Cookie Creed
Summary: The last part of my John/Teyla story, which began with 'Henna' then 'Quiet Moment Like This'. Slightly AU, where Kanaan and Torren don't exist. Seeing his last chance, John must let Teyla know of his feelings before they are taken from Atlantis, not knowing when they would be together other again.


**His Last Chance**

The corridors had been uncomfortably warm during the descent through Earth's atmosphere and John was certain his arm hairs had been completely singed off by the heat. It was nowhere near as hot as it was when the shields of the _Orion_ had been the only thing standing between his team, hundreds of people and incineration. Thinking back to the situation, it was bleak in comparison to this. Granted, the heat wasn't as bad, but the chances of burning up bar more likely. It all depended on whether the ZPM's power output would hold and the shield didn't falter. This time a shield was compulsory and John wished there was something he could have done to help steepen the descent further. Having Beckett-clone flying the city had been a weak idea, but they simply couldn't spare anyone else and Beckett was the best candidate after John.

Everyone heard the city groan and creak under the strain. John began to panic and reached out, grabbing Teyla's hands. They clung together while being tossed around the Gateroom as the city hurtled down faster. Sweat poured down everyone's faces as the heat intensified.

"Come on Beckett," John muttered. He then clamped his jaw together so he wouldn't bite his tongue off. Teyla was nearly ripped from his arms but the city jerked to one side and they tumbled across the room, hitting the opposite wall with a solid _smack!_

With a final, almighty heave, the city landed heavily into the ocean. The resounding crash echoed through the corridors and pounded into the eardrums. Water splashed below and the city bounced uncertainly on the surface, gaining a foothold before settling.

Then all was quiet.

Slowly, John stood, rubbing his stomach, and helped Teyla up with his other hand. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in hours, but he thought she'd never looked more dangerous and goddess-like. Her eyes were wild and her nails dug hard into his wrists.

"Are we safe?" she gasped. "Can your planet see us?"

He fastened his grip on her hand and they ran up the stairs to the control room, not noticing the stares at their joined hands. Woolsey had just finished sending a transmission and smiled at the pair as they approached. "Doctor Beckett managed to cloak the city as we landed so hopefully the authorities haven't noticed."

"Same here," John murmured. He thought for a second. It would take an hour or so before Earth's forces descended on the city and put their greasy hands on it. He bristled with anger. How dare they touch his city! It hit him hard that he was already pining for Pegasus. He wanted to be back there with no Earth concerns like the SGC had faced. How would they get back? He wanted to go back to where he was accepted. He couldn't imagine how Teyla would be feeling. There was no way for her to return to Pegasus, save a three-week trip in the _Daedalus_. Somehow he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it again.

His team was making their way to one of the lower balconies along with Woolsey, Keller, Beckett and Banks. He thought, with a wry smile that for all his 'Kirking' it was Rodney and Ronon who'd ended up with the girls. His chance at a relationship had sailed away nearly two years ago.

"It's beautiful," Woolsey sighed, staring out at the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was just making its way over the horizon and John couldn't agree more. Rays of light caressed the city like a lover and he drank in a piece of the serenity, opening his mind to the warmth around him. He was surrounded by his best friends – Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Beckett, Keller, Woolsey. Banks wasn't one yet, but if she kept whatever she had with Ronon up, then she soon would be.

One-by-one, people drifted away. Beckett went first to get some rest, followed by Woolsey, then Ronon and Banks and lastly Rodney and Keller. Then it was just Teyla who was left. She still remained beside him, leaning against the railing with entwined hands. His breath caught. Now was a perfect moment. He'd kept it to himself for far too long. Here, with just them and the sunrise, he could confess. He would risk their friendship and declare his feelings. If she didn't return them, well, he tried. They'd had so many private, intimate moments that he had to believe that she felt the same way. He never forgot the incident with the Henna, or being locked in that room with her. Everything had intensified after the Henna, and he'd acknowledged his feelings. Had she?

"Teyla," he said, his voice hoarse. She turned her head prettily to face him.

"I suppose this is when you offer to let me crash at your place," she said, her mouth twitching into a smile. He saw sadness in her eyes and swore to get her back to Pegasus one day. He would get them all back one day.

"Yeah, and, um, well, I just need to say…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" She sounded hopeful. He swallowed.

"You know I'm not good with words, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I was thinking. This is probably the only moment we'll have for a while so I think I should show you what I mean."

Before she could form a response, he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. That was all she needed and she turned her entire body, wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. He explored her mouth for what seemed like eternity before she gently pulled away.

"Just because we may not get another chance like this," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "I have always cared for you, John."

"I'm glad you do," he breathed.

She laughed gently. "I first realised after we met Aysala Sim, but I could not tell you, for fear of rejection. I didn't know what I would do without your friendship."

"You'll always have it," he told her. "I'll always be there for you. I love you. I have for about four years now."

"As have I." She sighed. "Why did it take us so long?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't trade any minute of it. What's important is now, and now I've held you in my arms for a good five minutes straight and you haven't cried once. That has to count for something."

"It counts more than you know. I love you, John Sheppard." She paused, as if savouring the words on her tongue. "I still cannot-"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips. "Let's just enjoy the moment and not think of the consequences. We saved the planet. _Us._ I'm sticking with us."

She moulded into his arms and he kept his around her as they stared over the ocean at the people on the land waking slowly and beginning their day. Sunlight licked their face and for the first time in their lives, both John and Teyla felt complete.


End file.
